


pendulum

by eloha



Series: for my muses [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Cock Piercing, Cock Slut, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Muteness, Objectification, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Soft Ending, Verbal Humiliation, Voice Kink, but make that plural, not for long though, u gotta squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: It's an art, Luffy thinks, the way one man is able to hold him up without problem, the other man bringing him closer to release based off his tone of voice alone.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: for my muses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019581
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	pendulum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misstraffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstraffy/gifts).



> I was super, Super excited for this bc Bell was like 'I'm chill w anything as long as it's downright filthy' and you know damn what, it's just that.
> 
> This was my first time writing something along these lines (aside from some of the Obvious tags), but I'm so damn happy with how this came out. It might actually be my favorite kiddlawlu that I've written, so I hope y'all enjoy it! ^.^

Luffy’s _mindless_ , precariously threading close to the edge, every tug coiling arousal deep in his stomach. 

Vertigo is high at work here, or something like that. If Luffy had the present mind to think then he would, but he is nothing but an orifice right now. A tool, a means to get men off in any way they can, and Luffy never would have thought he’d enjoy it. 

Luffy doesn’t know these men's relationship or what it entails, and he didn’t care to ask when they offered to take him home. All he knew was that he left with two of the hottest men in the bar, and now he’s pinned between both. Decorated dicks of equal sizes pushing in and out of him, and they’re not soft with it. They’re ruthless and Luffy is aching, hole stretched wide and loose to accommodate them, sensitive because of jewelry rubbing against his walls. 

“Look at that little face.” Mocking is the tone. 

Luffy doesn’t really whine at the words, but more so _who_ they come from. Law’s got this raspy baritone that sends tingles up his spine, he’s able to fluctuate the tone like he’s changing the seasons himself. Going from playful, switching to something raw, making Luffy feel extremely needy. 

Inky fingers grip his chin, wiggling his head back and forth, and Luffy knows how sloppy he looks, but the way those golden eyes are staring at him, Luffy feels like he could be defying gravity right now. 

“He’s got a tight cunt.” Kid taunts. 

This time, Luffy’s wail is directed at the words. 

Kid’s fingers are firm on his thighs, the back of his knees hooked over arms that are bigger than both of Luffy’s put together. He’s never been with a man that could easily heft him up and down, and Luffy goes dizzy because of it, slumping back onto his rock-hard chest. Eyes hazy and fogged over as he stares at the ceiling. 

It was easy to tell how this night would pan out. Luffy is exceptionally good at reading people, and they didn’t hide their sadistic tendencies at all. Luffy had four rough fingers in his mouth, gagging him until he was drooling, another hand fondling his balls, tweaking his nipples. 

Luffy- _before_ \- was very vocal, as he always is in bed. He loves voicing his pleasure, showing the person he’s with that they’re making him feel good, but these men make him feel _extraordinary_. Luffy was crying before he even got fingered open, both of their digits pushing and dragging along clenched walls, laughs mocking at how desperate Luffy sounded. 

There were so many sensations, that by the time Kid’s pierced dick entered him, Luffy had gone completely mute. Everything intensifying when Law leisurely rocked inside of Luffy, barbells dragging deliciously, stuffed in a way he never thought he would be. They’re working in tandem, none of that one pulls out while the other drives in, oh no. Both men snap deep at the same time, pulling out until their tips are stretching his rim wide, and then plunging back in. 

It's an art, Luffy thinks, the way one man is able to hold him up without problem, the other man bringing him closer to release based off his tone of voice alone. Luffy is bound to walk away ruined. 

Luffy blinks in a rush at his chin being yanked down, Law grinning at him wickedly, golden eyes glazed over. 

“Look at the slut,” light slaps are tapped on Luffy’s cheek, “he’s completely out of it.” 

Kid and Law change their pace, grinding slowly, and how the hell they can do this without communicating should be a damn sin. Law pulls out completely and Luffy feels so fucking empty, whimpering and loose around Kid who does not care about that at all. Kid takes to bouncing Luffy up and down on his cock- and he’s so big, so fucking _big_. Those piercings of his catch and drag along Luffy’s walls, and it’s fucking addicting. 

Luffy stiffens up, eyes rolling back when Kid angles his hips, pierced tip hitting Luffy’s prostate dead on. Luffy’s scream rubs at his throat, cheeks wet with tears. A line of drool seeps out of his mouth when his head rolls forward, Kid fucking him silly, and goddamn does he love it. Luffy doesn’t even make a sound when Law shoves right back in. 

The only thing Luffy can do is grip tattooed arms, sobbing pitifully when he comes completely untouched. Luffy’s done that multiple times in the past, but it’s something else entirely when there are two big dicks littered with piercings hurdling him over the edge. 

“There he goes,” Kid chuckles, and Law’s smile is dark. 

“Took him long enough.” Law teases. 

They don’t pause or slow down, even when Luffy starts shaking with aftershocks, they keep on fucking him until Luffy is full on sobbing and trying to curl up. 

“No you don’t,” Kid grunts, spreading his legs wider. 

Law shoves Luffy against Kid’s chest, one foot planted on the bed, mercilessly pounding into him. 

“C- can’t- I-” 

Luffy chokes on his spit, spacing out. 

“Think he’s been fucked stupid.” Kid’s laugh washes over Luffy’s ear and his cheeks heat up in humiliation. 

Luffy expected to come here and show how good he was, leave them fucking weak and trembling because of his skilled mouth, but all of that is blown to hell. Luffy serves no purpose here other than to be fucked. 

“It’s a good look,” Law murmurs, “a pretty thing like him.” 

Kid snaps his hips up and Law groans, holding onto Luffy’s waist tightly. 

“Shit,” Law gasps, “your dick feels good.” 

That’s a gross damn understatement. Kid’s cock, and Law’s, both feel impeccable, Luffy won’t even be able to look at another dick without seeing theirs. 

“You’re one to talk.” Kid retorts, not a hitch in his breath. 

“I’ve always liked that ladder of yours baby.” 

Oh, goddamn. Luffy clenches up _tight_ , biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. There's something about that sinful voice speaking all nonchalant to another man while he fucks Luffy, calling him _baby_. 

“ _Shit_.” Kid hisses. 

“Flip his ass over.” 

Luffy is nothing but a mess of limbs when he’s picked up and dropped carelessly on the bed, and the emptiness hits him like a brick wall. Luffy scrambles forward on his hands and knees, following Law’s cock that looks like it’s moving further and further away. Fingers grip tightly, wrenching Luffy up by his hair. 

“You really are an eager one, huh baby,” Law rasps, licking a stray tear falling down his cheek. 

Kid spreads his ass wide, the hand in his hair gone, and Luffy falls limply to the bed. 

“Look at it.” Kid croons, a finger tracing around Luffy’s muscle, pulsating. He’s eager for more, to be filled up by one of them, _both_. 

Luffy starts rocking back, neither man makes a move to stop him, yet they laugh _meanly_. Law leans over Luffy, and god he wishes he could see their expressions, why they’re groaning so loudly, but Luffy’s face is plastered on the sheets, dampening because of sweat and tears and drool. 

“You want its ass?” Kid asks it so sweetly, and even at him degrading Luffy, he’s never heard anything more lovely. 

“Are you really even asking me.” 

Kid’s laugh is hoarse and beautiful, curling his fingers on the cheeks of Luffy’s ass. 

“Nah, I wasn’t,” Kid slaps harshly and Luffy cries out. Kid’s palm is large enough to smack the entire globe of his ass, leaving tingles that wrack shivers up Luffy’s spine, growing harder between his legs again. 

Wet smacking snaps him out of his daze, and Luffy turns his head quick. Law and Kid are making out above him, the former with a hand tangled in red strands, licking wildly before pulling back. 

“I wanna watch.” Kid tells him. 

“Of course you do,” Law teases, settling on his knees. 

Luffy looks up at him, admiring those gorgeous tattoos, tan skin glistening with his release, dick hard and heavy in between his legs slick with lube. Luffy licks his lips at a bead of precum shimmering on the tip, placing a hand on Law’s thighs for balance, licking the drop away with a bit more enthusiasm because of the piercings. He doesn’t stop there, Luffy slides the flat of his tongue up, humming when he tastes himself on someone else’s skin. 

Law’s cock smears a mess under his chin, but Luffy doesn’t stop licking until all of the mess is gone, raising up on shaky arms to see Law with an expression he can’t quite really put his finger on. Luffy’s mind is hazy with lust, but he can sense the way both men pause and he _doesn’t_ want that, he wants their control, to be split apart again and again. 

“Pl _ease_.” Goddamn, Luffy’s voice is a _wreck_ , he can hardly even speak after _not_ speaking for so long. 

Luffy looks over his shoulder, blunt fingernails digging into Law’s thigh when he spots Kid sitting back against the headboard, bottom lip trapped between his teeth and muscular legs spread wide, cock lying flat on his stomach. All of those beautiful muscles and piercings on complete display. 

Kid looks like a painting, a sculpture more like. Something Bernini couldn’t even dream of creating. Luffy’s body is trembling when he turns, crawling towards Kid, eyeing the four piercings going up the underside of his cock, one sticking out the tip and just below it. It looks fucking delectable, just like Law’s. Luffy has no idea what the hell they’re called, all he knows is that when they were stuffed inside of him, he felt complete in a way he never has. 

“Wanna ride you,” Luffy mumbles, limbs feeling like jelly when he straddles Kid. 

Luffy doesn’t bother waiting for a response, he’s already strung up again, his own cock hard and looking impossibly tiny compared against a man like Kid. Luffy glances between his legs, biting his lip while he lines that glorious cock up with his rim, moaning delightfully as he sinks down on it. 

Luffy wouldn’t have ever called himself a cockwhore, but he knows the way he enthusiastically starts bouncing on Kid’s cock, eyes closed and jaw slack, that’s _exactly_ what he looks like. Not like anyone could blame him though, Kid’s dick is one in a fucking million, he’s long and thick and Luffy’s drooling, clenching up just to feel those piercings. 

“ _So good_ ,” Luffy slurs, placing his hands on Kid’s pecs, swiveling his hips and dropping down at a maddening pace. 

“God _damn_.” Kid groans. 

Luffy cracks his eyes open to see Kid with his head thrown back, big hands coming up on Luffy’s waist to snap his hips up. Luffy hiccups on a sob, feeling Kid up to his damn chest with the way he’s rutting into him, making Luffy lose his pace. Fingers grip his hair, tugging his head to the side. 

“He feels good, doesn’t he?” Law asks, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, pulling Luffy’s hair harder. 

“Uh huh.” The sting near his scalp feels incredible, Luffy’s eyelashes flutter, whimpering in protest when Kid stops, “m- more, I need-” 

“You wanna suck my cock.” Law doesn’t ask, and Luffy should feel some type of shame when he starts babbling little yes’s and please. 

Luffy, however, feels not a hint of shame. He lets Kid leave him fucking empty just to flip him over without care, hiking his hips up. Law maneuvers in front of him, stroking his length, smearing precum around the beads littering the tip of his cock. 

Law looks dangerous, like someone his parents would have warned him to stay away from. Law has wonderful tattoos marring his body, two gold hoops in each ear, black studs asking for Luffy to run his tongue along them. 

“Open up.” Law orders, no soft edge to his tone, and Luffy shivers, mouth dropping. 

Law taps his cock on Luffy’s tongue, and he tries to lick up some of that essence, taste him hot and salty in his mouth, but Law pulls away. A tip presses at his entrance, bulbous head pushing in and then back out. 

“I nee-” 

Luffy’s protest gets cut off by Law pressing against his mouth, Kid pushing in deeper, both of them taking their time ruining him. Each inch gets swallowed up in his ass, mouth, fingers grappling for his hair and waist, being tugged back and forth between them. 

“Fuck he feels amazing.” Kid praises. 

Luffy would expect Law to do the same, but he currently has his head thrown back, chasing his release it seems. Law’s rocking into Luffy at a steady pace, piercings rubbing on his tongue, the roof of his mouth, almost making him gag when he reaches the back of Luffy’s throat. It’s a weird feeling, one he can’t describe, but absolutely relishes in. 

Kid sinks balls deep inside of Luffy, moan muffled at that wonderful stretch even after being used by two men, and Luffy’s in heaven. One member pulls out just as the other is driving in, the men grinding in tandem, Luffy clenching up, Kid angling his hips. 

Law pinches his nose, burying himself to a hilt inside of Luffy, and he doesn’t know whose groan that was, all he can focus on are the trembles set in his skin, nerves crackling at the lack of air. Warmth fills up his mouth, and when Law releases his nose semen splatters on his lips, lapping it up eagerly to swallow. 

Kid, like the sex demon he is, shoves Luffy onto the bed. The redhead starts pounding away, and Luffy’s mewling, moans wanton at the bigger body covering over his. Kid’s swelling up, and Luffy didn’t think it was possible for him to feel even larger, but the air he was desperately trying to cling onto gets punched out in quick successions, head floating. 

“Look at you just taking it baby.” Kid coos. 

Luffy claws at the bedsheets, pleasure rippling through him with every thrust of Kid’s cock directed to his prostate. 

“Such a good boy,” Kid murmurs, licking across the shell of his ear, “go on and cum for me again little one.” 

Luffy is pretty sure he’s screaming, Kid doesn’t pause or slow down when his orgasm snaps over him. Kid keeps on fucking him through it like a mad man, damn near growling in his ear, slamming balls deep. Luffy doesn’t even know which pleasure is his or Kid’s, semen filling him to the brim has little spurts of cum dribbling pathetically out of his cock and onto the sheets below him. 

Luffy wants to tell Kid to stay inside of him, to let him feel his cock a little bit longer, but he can barely even move his lips. Kid gasps raggedly when he pulls out, a line of cum trickling down the back of his thigh. Kid’s thick finger drags through it, plunging it back inside of him, curling his digit and Luffy’s eyes fly open at the redhead rubbing his oversensitive bud. 

“N- no, can’t, _no more_ ,” Luffy sobs, knees trembling, trying to run away from the onslaught. 

A hand pressing down on his head stops Luffy in place, ugly crying, ripping the sheets up from the mattress. Both men laugh sadistically at Luffy’s struggle and he goes cross eyed, snot dripping out of his nose from the number of tears. Luffy can’t fucking take it, one second away from tapping out before he hears Kid chuckling. Kid’s finger leaves his gaping hole but Luffy doesn’t even notice. The rim of muscle is still stretched wide, and he swears he can still feel Kid massaging that bundle of nerves. 

Hands, softer than before, are lifting him up. Gravity becomes Luffy, mind boggled when he’s swept up into strong arms, a kiss pressed on his forehead. 

“You did so good for us baby.” 

Luffy hears, and he smiles to himself, heart fluttering in his chest, sighing when he’s placed in warm water, a firm and familiar chest behind him, legs beside his. 

“So perfect Lu,” Law praises, pressing a kiss to the side of his lips. 

It doesn’t matter how fucked out Luffy looks, if he’s caked with cum on his mouth and spit dripping down his chin, they always take such good care of him. 

“The prettiest,” Kid sweeps matted hair off his forehead, kissing his temple. 

Water sloshes and Luffy blinks, head swimming, but he smiles stupidly wide at Law. 

“We weren’t too rough, were we baby?” Law asks, soft and sweet, a complete contrast to how he just was in bed. 

Luffy shakes his head, too fucked out to even speak. Law smiles, settling in between Luffy’s legs to start washing him off. Kid’s chest shakes with laughter, and Luffy doesn’t know why he’s laughing, but he somehow ends up laughing also. 

“Love you.” Luffy mumbles sleepily, eyes closing, lulling away because of the fond touches from his boyfriends. 

Luffy doesn’t hear them say anything back, but he knows they do, they always do.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you follow me on twitter then you know how AVIDLY I've been talking about these damn dick piercings and I was willing to do anything to get that written in here. Law has a magic cross and Kid has a ladder + a reverse PA, ugh... man I literally wept the entire time just imagining it. And ah, I'm not very good at roleplay (which is surprising bc it's up there in terms of kinks for me), so I hope that finding out they're boyfriend's was a surprise???? At first it was really just going to be kidlaw as best friends wrecking the hell out of Luffy, but somewhere along the way my mind had other thoughts, which led to this being roleplay sksjvdk
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
